Missionary
Missionary Once the Dark Age is reached, you will be able to build your own city during main tasks and have the option to recruit Missionaries from your tavern. You also will be able to build Religious sites to world map. The sites are also known in game as Temples. You will need both Temples and Missionaries to increase your Territory and Spirituality. Missionaries assigned into Temples speed up the spirituality gain. One direct advantage from gaining territory is National Religion bonus, which gives you +1% to all units' HP and +1% Contested Area War bonus from each starting 100 territory. 100-199 territory gives you +1% to both, 200-299 gives you +2% to both. This does not continue in linear fashion. For example: 391 territory gives you already +5% boost to both. Also, those competitors' cities, which are in your territory, you can tax for gold. Missionary actions and related attributes Missionaries' sole purpose in game is to claim new and hold your current territories. There are offensive and neutral ways to expand your territory. You receive 60.000xp per hour regardless of worship type on your missionaries. Note that offensive actions are most likely noticed by other player, because an automatic in-game message is sent by the game system to notify the player of your hostile actions. Each level of the missionary gives you attribute points depending on your missionary's name's colour, which reflects quality of missionary. Colours are: White - Green - Blue - Purple. From worst to best. Each skill gets automatic points as you level up and you also get freely distributable points to choose yourself. Pray - Increases spirituality gained through praying in your city's Holy Place and Temples around it. Neutral action to expand your control. Missionize - Increases territory gained while missionizing on your spiritual borders to push the border for some time. Neutral action. Every 26 levels in this unlocks +1 max territory effect radius. Defame - walking to your adversaries' temples or cities and defaming their spiritual influence. Offensive action. Defaming others' temples and cities does not give any experience to your missionary. Pious - action this skill supports is dispell. Offensive action in which you directly attack the competitor's missionary to destroy him/her. This attribute also defends your missionary from other player's dispell attacks and missionizing. Destroying competitor's temple requires no direct action from missionary. After you have gained the territory in which the competitor's temple is in you can simply choose it and click a button "Destroy temple". Whether this is hostile or non-hostile action is a point-of-view. One could argue, for example, that you have the right to choose what is in the territory you own and have rightfully claimed. How to build Temples? First you need to build your "City" building in your City. After it is complete, you select worship in it with or without a Missionary in it. It costs some gold depending on how long you wish to worship at your Temple and the selected prayer speed. Worshiping increases your Spirituality which is needed to maintain territory and for a country bonus. After you start worshipping your city will produce spirituality and slowly grow territory (per hour, but will likely be visible only after 2 hours.) Green squares are your Territory. Click on the green square and click build Religious site. To build it, you will an available Missionary that is not currently worshiping or missionizing. After its completed, you should begin to do a worship there for experience to level up your Hero. Temples can not be "upgraded" like structures inside your cities. However, they gain levels independently based on how long and much spiritual points you have prayed in them. What do "City" and Temples do? Your "City" and your Temples increases your Territory. Your maximum territory depends on your spirituality influence, basic influence is 3, as you level your Missionary and civic center you can increase the maximum. All your Temples will have green squares in each direction around them. Green squares are your Territory. Depending on your territory, you also get a bonus on your resource income per hour. The more Territory you have, the higher bonus you will get, so a high Territory is a good thing. Territory is also used for taxing collection points and cities in your Territory. Missionizing There is one more way to gain territory (temporarily). If you have a free Missionary, you can click on a green square (area you already control) and missionize it to gain more ground around that point. This way you can invade another persons territory or slightly increase your own territory (useful for replacing temples) PVP on Missionaries Territory Missionaries can pvp for territory, but they wont have a combat battle in the classic way, They can be used to take over Territory of other players and to Defame/Destroy the Religious Sites of people in your area. To Defame, the Religious Site needs to be in reach of your own religious site/Missionary, once in reach the option Defame will appear. Once the Religious Site is Defamed all the way to zero Civilization points you can choose to destroy it. Most common Questions Q: I heard something about taxing?? A: yes, you can tax cities in your territory once a day for a couple of thousand gold. Q: When I destroy a temple will the territory disappear right away? A: No, you will have some minutes time to make a new one Q: I heard the missionize skill can increase the max territory? do you have a list of the levels? A: Every 26 levels you get an extra point, so Q: My territory isn't growing, how come? A: You either forgot to set worship to 3h or more or you are in someone elses territory. Q: I have a quest for collection point but I can't grow territory now I can't get my task done:( A: This is a nasty problem yes, but if you can get in a guild that owns a contested zone you can build a campsite near a collection point and still get it done at 5k glory and 100k gold. For more questions check out General FAQ (pop/civ etc) Category:Heroes